1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle engine systems and more particularly pertains to a new internal combustion engine system for providing better fuel economy and fewer toxic emissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle engine systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle engine systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,638,777; 4,781,155; 3,570,459; 5,884,611; 6,145,496; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,148.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new internal combustion engine system. The prior art includes various types of engines having pistons, crankshafts, and drive shafts.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new internal combustion engine system which has many of the advantages of the vehicle engine systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new internal combustion engine system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle engine systems, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes an engine assembly including an engine casing having first and second rows of chambers, and also including pistons being slidably disposed in the chambers, and further including first linkages being pivotally connected to the pistons, and also including second linkages being pivotally connected to the first linkages, and further including a first crankshaft being attached to a selected second linkages and being driven by the pistons in the first row of the chambers, and also including a second crankshaft being attached to other selected second linkages and being driven by the pistons in the second row of said chambers, and further including a drive shaft being actuated by the first and second crankshafts for driving a flywheel, in particular; and also includes a valve assembly including injectors for injecting fuel into the chambers; and further includes a fuel supply assembly for supplying fuel to the chambers through the valve assembly. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the internal combustion engine system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new internal combustion engine system which has many of the advantages of the vehicle engine systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new internal combustion engine system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle engine systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new internal combustion engine system for providing better fuel economy and fewer toxic emissions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new internal combustion engine system that uses a double crankshaft and special pressurized fuel.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new internal combustion engine system that produces more power and uses less fuel.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.